Men! Who needs them!
by Maggie Davis
Summary: This is my real story about my life in high school. It is all true, every word...well its about 95% true. ::smiles:: I am warning you now this is going to be a very very long story. And it is writting "Newsy Style" All our favorite Newsies will be in it!
1. Default Chapter

Ok you all know that I don't own the Newsies yadda yadda yadda. But I do own Maggie, Mona, and Lainey. Spotty owns herself. Ok this is a true story of my high school life, I just turned it into "Newsies Style" Racetrack will play the part of Liam, Spot will play the part of Aaron. I hope you enjoy the story, please R&R!!!! Thanks!  
  
"So Mona, where we going again?"  
  
"To a poker game." she paused.  
  
"We're heading to Brooklyn, why Brooklyn? You hate Brooklyn."  
  
Mona shrugged. Maggie stops walking.  
  
"This doesn't have to do with those guys everyone is talking about, is it."  
  
"No, no of course not." Mona looks away.  
  
"Mona, you can't lie to me, so don't even try."  
  
"Ok fine, so we are going to see them."  
  
"Whyyy?" Maggie whined.  
  
"Well, I met one of them." Maggie shook her head.  
  
"Mona, Mona, Mona"  
  
"What? I can't help if I thought Spot was cute."  
  
"Mona, you know how I feel about guys, they're all-" Mona cuts her off.  
  
"jerks with huge egos, which only want girls for one thing, sex! I'm not about to give my body to some cute guy just so he can use me then leave me!" Maggie glares at her.  
  
"Ok, ok I will go." Mona grins. "By the way that was a horrible impression of me." Mona and Maggie laugh as they make their way to Brooklyn.  
  
Maggie thinks to herself. 'Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this?'  
  
  
  
More to come! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry it took a few days to get this up; I have been studying for finals!!! FUN FUN!!!  
  
Any ways I don't own the Newsies, but I do own everyone else!  
  
Thanks for reviewing SPOTTY!!! You will be in this chapter!!!  
  
  
  
Brooklyn  
  
"Hey, Maggie, Mona" Jack ran out to greet them as they arrived.  
  
"Hey Jack" Mona replied.  
  
"Hi" Maggie said quietly. Everyone knows how she feels about guys; she doesn't trust any of them.  
  
"Well come on in, hey Mona Spot asked about you"  
  
"Really?!" Mona blushed  
  
"Well actually…No" Jack laughed as Mona slapped him. They all walk into the building.  
  
"Welcome to the new and improved Brooklyn Lodging House" Both girls smiled, the old house had been burned down and the city finally provided a new house for the boys.  
  
"Its nice, really nice" Maggie replied in awe "Better than ours at least" They all laughed at that.  
  
"Hey Maggie, Mona" it was Spotty, another Manhattan Newsy. All three girls were best friends.  
  
"Hey Spotty!" Mona hugged her. "I haven't seen you since, since…" she scratches her head. Maggie slapped her head.  
  
"This morning."  
  
"Yeah since this morning"  
  
"Mona, I think you're an even bigger blonde than Lainey." Maggie laughed.  
  
"I heard that Maggie!!!" Lainey walked over to Maggie. The two girls hugged. Maggie and Lainey grew up together, practically sisters. Their parents lived and in the same apartment building, all four died two years back in a fire at the apartments. They never had a chance. Maggie and Lainey meet Mona and Spotty a few years before that. Mona suggested they become newsies. So they did.  
  
(A/N: I am going to descried the girls in this paragraph) Mona is a very small and petite, (only about 5'2) she has long brown hair that is so thick you can't get a comb through it. She has brown eyes that are full of trouble. Almost all they guys say that she is "very homely" but everyone loves her. She's like a younger sister. She's almost 17 but looks 12. Spotty is 15 and very tall (compared to the rest of the girls) she has really pretty long brown hair and hazel eyes. She's thin, not skinny like Mona, Maggie and Lainey. She's like the girls older (yet younger) sister. Lainey and Maggie both have light brown hair with blonde streaks (from being in the sun all day) Both have hazels eyes, Lainey's has more green in them. And both were known for their bangs that curled beautifully on their forehead. (Imagine bangs that were done with a 1 and ½ in curling iron) If they didn't know better, everyone would swear they were twins. Maggie is 16 and Lainey is 15. (Ok I think that is enough describing for now, Back to the story)  
  
"So, Maggie… are you ready to meet they guys?" Mona asked  
  
"They are soo cute!!!" Lainey squeaked  
  
"Maggie, I really think you would like them. Especially Spot" Maggie nodded her head.  
  
"Fine, lets get this over with." 'I really know that I'm going to regret this.' The girls practically dragged Maggie over to the poker table.  
  
"Hey Spot, this is our other friend Maggie, Maggie this is Spot" Maggie looked him over, and thought to herself. 'Well, I guess he's okay looking. Not hot or anything.'  
  
"Hi." Maggie said extending her hand. Spot took it and kissed it lightly. 'Eww he kissed my hand, that it so gross. No telling where its been.'  
  
"Nice to meet you Maggie." Maggie smiled politely. 'I wonder if there is any place I can wash my hand?'  
  
"Have you met Race yet? He's my best friend in the whole world. Known him since forever."  
  
"No, I haven't" Maggie replied. She didn't realize that her friends had left her with Spot.  
  
"Have you?" she looked around. "Now where did they go?" Spot smirked.  
  
"Hey, well I guess I'll show you who Racetrack is." 


	3. Meeting Spot and Race

I don't own the Newsies! If you haven't noticed I'm not writing in a NY accent… I didn't feel like it for this story.  
  
  
  
L.Cole- Thanks for reviewing, I think you will be in chapter four or five!  
  
SPOTTY- Hehehe I knew you would like that line!  
  
Rae Kelly- thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Now on with Chapter three!  
  
  
  
Maggie follows Spot over to the one of the back poker tables. They both were quiet and waited for that game to end. As Maggie watched she noticed an Italian boy, who she had never seen before 'Must be that Racetrack fellow!' she smiled to her self and decieded right away that she liked him. 'Gosh he's cute!!!' as if he read her mind he looked up at her and smiled. Causing Maggie to blush. Finally the game ended. 'Why does he have to play poker….' Spot moved over to Race. (he of course won!)  
  
"Hey Race, I want you to meet my new friend Maggie." Race looked at her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Maggie" he took her hand and kissed it. Maggie blushed.  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"So, have you ever played poker before?" Race asked with a twinckle in his eye. 'Yeah, he's cute…pokeeerrr!!! Not poker, I hate poker!!!!!!!'  
  
"NO!" Everyone turned to stare at Maggie.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't play poker." Maggie quickly walked outside before anyone could see her cry.  
  
"Was it something I said." Race asked no one in particular. Mona walked over to Race and Spot.  
  
"Her best friend David loved poker." She shook her head and walked away.  
  
"Who's David?' Race asked Spot.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe we should go talk to her."  
  
"No, no I'll go talk to her." Race got up and ran outside to find her. Spot turned to Mona who had her head in her hands.  
  
"So, who's this David?" Mona looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I never actually knew him, Maggie was best friends with him before she knew me. She told me stories about when they were young. Back in her old town in California Maggie, David and a girl I never met. Uh, Laura of something like that. They were all best friends, Maggie moved here when she was 12 leaving David and Laura behind. Maggie went back home for the summer, she came back two weeks later. David died from some disease that has no cure. Maggie hasn't gotten over it. I don't think she ever will." Mona got choked up towards the end of her sentence, but she wasn't finished. "Maggie went through a depression stage for about 7 months." There was more to be said but the words wouldn't come. The walked over to Lainey. Who gave her a hug.  
  
Outside  
  
Maggie made her way to the bridge and sat down on an old crate. "David why did you have to leave me?" Race watched her for a moment.  
  
"Maggie?" Maggie made a small gasp as she flung around hitting a bucket.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Race walked over to her and sat down on a crate next to her.  
  
"I should be sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you…" Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Its ok." Maggie looked away ashamed that she was acting like a baby. Race took her in his arms. "Don't be afraid to cry around me. I cry sometimes too." Maggie looked up at him and sort of smiled. Then she put her head down on his chest and listened to his heart and she let the tears flow. 


End file.
